Troublemakers
by Sweetly-Sour94
Summary: A trip to a store turns fun.  Mentions of Shikatema and Gaaraoc at the end, no flames please, rated 't'for a mention of a "monthly visit from Aunt Flo"


"We are here for: paper towels, an alarm clock for Sakura, cold medicine, food, etc. You will not go to the shoes aisle." Sasuke ordered as he glared at Sakura, who was whistling innocently. "Grab a shopping partner and let's go."

"Hina-hime! Come on!" Neko cheered and sped off for the clothing aisle. Hinata waved good bye to the others and followed after her.

"Tenten, I'll help you pick out some cold medicine." Temari offered and waved for Sakura to follow them. Tenten coughed slightly and walked after the girls.

"Gaara! Shikamaru! Let's get the food!" Naruto took off toward the food aisle with Gaara and Shikamaru trailing behind him. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other and sighed.

"I guess you're with me Uchiha." Neji nodded towards the hygiene aisles.

Sakura hummed as she looked around at all of the alarm clocks on sale. She needed a new one because her old one was sma-Ah! I mean broke. Temari was checking out the cellphones and Tenten, who was clutching her cold medicine to her chest, was looking at the movies on sale. Sakura smiled and looked around before pressing the button on one of the clocks and setting it to go off in five minutes. She continued down the line, changing each of the alarms. After she was done she quickly grabbed a random clock and ran over to Temari.

"Mari-chan, we have about," she looked at her watch, "three minutes to leave the area." Temari smirked and nodded.

"Let's grab Tenten and run." She quickly found the be-bunned girl and they escaped the digital area.

"Why did we have to leave so quick?" Tenten asked as she read the back of the movie case she'd picked up. Sakura grinned and looked at her watch.

"Three. Two. One." She counted down and placed her hands on her ears. Confused, the other girls did the same and jumped when all of the demo alarm clocks went off. At the same time. Sakura nearly fell over laughing and Temari and Tenten leaned on each other while holding their stomachs.

"And that's just the beginning." Sakura smirked after she was done laughing.

Naruto whistled merrily as he continued to place package after package of food into the almost over flowing basket. Gaara stood nearby, eyeing the different cookies. Shikamaru was holding two packs of marshmallows and studying them critically. Naruto tipped his head when he came to the soups. His eye caught the sight of a soup-on-the-go tomato soup cup. His grin turned into a mischievous smirk.

"Oi, guys." he called the other two's attention. He held up the cup-o-soup and snickered when their smirks mirrored his own.

Naruto giggled in anticipation as he dribbled the red liquid on the white tiled floor and ended the trail at the women's bathroom door. Gaara and Shikamaru stood watch at each side of the aisle. Finally the boy finished and they swiftly ran away from the female lavatory door. As they returned to their food contemplations they heard a woman's shriek and her cry for a worker. They all shared a laugh.

Neji and Sasuke glared at each other as they perused the paper towels and toilet papers. In some other part of the store they heard a shriek. Shaking his head, Sasuke looked back over at the rival Hyuuga.

"Hey Hyuuga. I dare you to tell one of the employees 'Code three in the Warehouse'." Sasuke smirked when Neji looked him over critically.

"Why should I?" Neji asked a little snootily.

"Are you scared, Hyuuga?" Sasuke's smirk grew and Neji glared at him. He threw the paper towels he'd been holding at the Uchiha and Walked up to a dumpy looking employee.

"There's a Code three in the Warehouse." Neji said in a voice that he'd heard his Uncle use with lower workers. The employee looked at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you deaf? I said 'Code three in the warehouses'." Neji sneered and could hear Sasuke snicker. The employee suddenly looked panicked and grabbed the walkie-talkie on his belt. He fumbled with it before hitting a button and speaking into the wrong end.

"Code three in the warehouses! Code three in the warehouses!" He shouted and took off running. Neji and Sasuke held in their laughs and continued shopping.

Tenten, Temari, and Sakura panted and giggled as they leaned against one of the candy shelves. The manager that had been chasing them ran passed the aisle without looking in.

"Oh man, that was close!" Temari gasped and leaned on Sakura. Tenten looked at the many candies on the shelves before snatching one up.

"What are you going to do with that, Tennie?" Sakura asked.

"Follow me." She giggled and ran to the layaway desk. "Excuse me?" she asked the clerk who turned and smiled at her.

"Yes?" the clerk asked politely.

"I was wondering if you could put these on lay away for me." Tenten placed the M&Ms on the counter top. The woman looked at the package, at Tenten, then at the package again.

"But these are M&Ms." The clerk said slowly.

"I know." Tenten smiled innocently and the clerk looked at her as if she was stupid.

"You can't put food items on layaway." The clerk said in a kind way as if she was talking to an idiot. Tenten beckoned Temari and Sakura closer with her hand that was below the counter level but still looked at the woman.

"But why?" Tenten tipped her head. Temari walked over with Sakura's wrist in her hand.

"Miko I told you not to run away from me." Temari scolded like Tenten's mother. Tenten smiled stupidly and tipped her head.

"Sorry mommy." She held back her giggles at the clerk's face. The speakers overhead suddenly binged and a voice started saying some announcements. Sakura screamed and collapsed before curling into the fetal position.

"NO! NO! It's the voices again!" she screamed causing nearby shopper to look over at them.

"Um… Do you need help calling an ambulance or something?" the clerk asked tentatively. Temari huffed and glared at her.

"How dare you? I know my friends are a little strange and when I met them they were hitch-hiking on the side of the road wearing asylum garb, but they aren't insane!" Temari yelled before tugging Sakura up and grabbing Tenten's wrist before tugging them away. As they turned the corner they started running and dove into the shoes aisles before erupting in laughter.

Hinata and Neko chatted as they looked through the minimal amount of fashionable clothes in the racks. Neko hummed as she moved on to another rack. Suddenly she looked around before grinning and diving into the center of the rack. Hinata, who had seen her friend hide in the center of the sweaters, smiled and giggled softly. A thin reedy-looking woman walked over to the rack and began sifting through the good sweaters and 'oo'ing at the ugly ones. Suddenly Neko pooped her head out of the rack and shouted.

"PICK ME! PICK ME!" she yelled and the woman screamed in fright before running toward the security desk. Neko giggled and pulled herself out of the ring of sweaters. "We should probably run."

"Hold on." Hinata giggled and picked up a 'Wet Floor' sign. She quickly placed it in the middle of the carpeted area before joining Neko in running away. They both panted as they hid in the toys section. When Neko got her breath back see began to look through the resent movie action figures. A male employee walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he smiled and Neko gave him a blank look. Suddenly tears poured down her cheeks and she hugged herself fearfully.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?" she screamed and grabbed Hinata's arm before running away.

Naruto smiled as he sulked around the store alone. He'd lost Gaara and Shikamaru a while back and was just walking around.

"Duh duh duh. Duh duh duh. Duh duhDuh. Dum dum dum dumdum." He started 'singing' the Mission Impossible theme and started acting like a wannabe superspy. He watched an employee as he was putting away some picture frames. The employee flinched and looked over his shoulder just as Naruto ducked back into the aisle. This happened a few more times before the employee stood up and peeked into the aisle as Naruto was slipping out. Still singing he found a security camera. He could easily see himself in the lens and sniggered before he pointed his finger in the air and plunged it into his nose. He acted like he was digging around for a second before pulling it out and wiping it on his pants. He began to hum again and slid behind a shelf. A hand suddenly laid on his shoulder. He turned and gasped.

"Uchiha." Neji said as he browsed the football equipment. "I did your dare so I dare you to handle the hunting guns and ask the clerk where the anti-depressants are." Neji smirked at the Uchiha's face. Sasuke growled and replaced the football he was holding. He walked over to the guns and easily picked up the most dangerous looking one there. As he looked through the scope he called the clerk over.

"I was wondering," he did the action of loading the gun, "do you know where the anti-depressants are?" The clerk stared at him before responding.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Sasuke easily put on his best emo-looking face.

"Um… I don't know where they are." The clerk eyed him with a wary look in his eye.

"Too bad." Sasuke huffed, his emo-look deepening. The clerk edged toward the left slightly and smiled hesitantly. Neji appeared by Sasuke's side with the same emo-look on his face.

"Did he know where they were?" Neji asked.

"No."

"Hm. That's a nice looking gun." Neji said and Sasuke nodded. A shadow suddenly fell over them.

Tenten and Sakura squealed over all of the cute toys in the shelves as Temari watched them with exasperation. Tenten's hand accidently bumped against a box on the lower shelf. She looked down and smiled mischievously. She picked up the box and opened the top.

"Hey Sakura." She called to the pinkette who looked up. "I just want to say…" she suddenly dumped the box out. "GO PIKACHU! GO!"

Bouncy balls flew in every direction and Sakura and Temari ducked and laughed. Tenten was rolling on the floor laughing when Sakura's voice made her look up.

"Uh oh…"

Neko squealed and dashed into a changing room with Hinata close behind. She waited a few moments before shouting in a clear, loud, high voice.

"THERE'S NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!" they both collapsed in laughter and the door opened.

A huffing security guard woman glared at the laughing girls who had stopped as soon as she opened the door.

"Ah oo." Neko murmured.

"This is police brutality!" Neko yelled as she was shoved into a room with Hinata. The door shut behind her and she turned and banging on the door. "I demand a lawyer!"

"Hey Neko." A voice greeted her and she turned to see the rest of the gang sitting in chairs that were in a circle.

"What did you guys do?" Neko asked as she and Hinata sat in the last two remaining chairs.

"I made all of the alarm clocks go off and acted insane." Sakura shrugged.

"I acted stupid and let the bouncy balls go free." Tenten smiled.

"I told off a woman for asking to make a phone call for an ambulance for Sakura and Tenten." Temari sniggered.

"I dribbled tomato soup on the floor, picked my nose at a camera, and acted stupid." Naruto grinned goofily.

"That's not hard for you." Neko murmured and looked at Neji.

"I caused a panic." He shrugged.

"I worried an employee." Sasuke snorted.

"I moved a sign." Hinata murmured.

"I scared a customer, worried an employee, and was suspected of defiling a changing booth." Neko growled. The door suddenly opened again and Gaara and Shikamaru were shoved in.

"What did you do?" Neko asked. Gaara and Shikamaru looked at each other before shrugging.

"We tarred and feathered an employee." Shikamaru said and lifted Temari out of her seat, sat in it, and placed her on his lap. Gaara did the same with Neko who blushed.

"How on Earth did you do that in here?" Sakura asked startled.

"Don't underestimate the power of maple syrup and ripped pillows." Gaara pointed out. They all laughed (excluding Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji).

"Well, we'll never be allowed in this Wal-Mart again." Neko giggled.

**A/N: This was inspired by '16 thing you to when you're in Wal-Mart' **


End file.
